


No Longer Here

by Koayyy



Series: White, Blank Paradise [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: Gran stops at least a meter away from the entrance to the kitchen. Djeeta isn’t awake yet and he was called in by the early risers to calm the shouting in the kitchen, but he finds himself frozen as he gets close enough to tune into the conversation. Sandalphon is always angry, but-The sound of ceramic breaking cuts his thoughts off.





	No Longer Here

**Author's Note:**

> Have this drabble while I die from midterms
> 
> Also AZAZEL AND SANDALPHON CROSSFATE WHEN, CYGAMES

“-just spit it ou-”

“He’s gone, Azazel!”

Gran stops at least a meter away from the entrance to the kitchen. Djeeta isn’t awake yet and he was called in by the early risers to calm the shouting in the kitchen, but he finds himself frozen as he gets close enough to tune into the conversation. Sandalphon is always angry, but-

The sound of ceramic breaking cuts his thoughts off.

He doesn’t dare take a step as the hair on the back of his neck stands just from the sheer heaviness of the silence emanating from the room. The seconds pass in his head as he holds his breath.

“He’s gone.” Sandalphon says again, but this time lacking anger and with a tone of finality.

Gran can’t see their expressions from where he is, but he  _really_ doesn’t want to see Azazel’s expression now.

The silence comes back and Gran comtemplates doing something other than standing in place like a useless statue, but in the end he chooses not to and resigns himself to his fate of waiting it out.

About twenty seconds pass until he hears another sound.

“You’re lying.” Azazel says, his voice a harsh denial. He hears the familiar sound of wings appearing from nowhere.

“I believe this is proof enough.” Sandalphon says as if he forced the words out of his throat, and is accompanied by the sound of shifting ceramic. There is the sound of wings disappearing and a bit more sounds of ceramic moving before it dissolves into silence again.

This time, it only takes about ten seconds until he hears another sound.

“What did you do to him.” It’s Azazel’s voice. But it isn’t a shout, and it takes Gran a moment to realize that Azazel is angry. This is his anger, usually it boils and burns, but now it just sounds  _cold._  He hears someone suck in a breath.

“ _I_ did _nothing._ ” Sandalphon says, and it sounds both cold with anger, yet also hot with self-hate. For once, Gran is able to understand the meaning behind those words.

“He fought and struggled and held on for who knows how long, and I just rotted away in that cocoon without knowing _anything!_ ” Sandalphon shouts and Gran’s thoughts shut up immediately.

“I could’ve done _something!_ Anything would’ve been better than-!” This is the loudest Sandalphon has ever shouted until it suddenly cut off.

The resulting silence lasts for no more than three seconds.

“Enough.” Sandalphon says, and he sounds so _numb_.

“Sandal-” Azazel’s voice isn’t cold. Nor is it boiling and burning. It’s a tone that Gran can’t place.

“Don’t follow me.” Sandalphon says and there’s the sound of heels against the floor. Gran tenses when Sandalphon exits the kitchen, but his eyes are fully focused on the floor as he speedwalks. He quickly turns the corner and the footsteps fade into the distance.

Gran still doesn’t move. Especially when he hears a body slump onto the ground. He takes a peek into the kitchen a second later to see Azazel on his knees on the floor. His face will be burnt into his memory for the days to come.

Gran holds his breath and turns the other way. He takes the long way to Djeeta’s room, his body on autopilot. He barges into her room and shakes her awake.

“Brother…?” Djeeta mumbles as she sits up in her bed. She rubs her eyes with her hand as she does so.

She seems to know that something is wrong, by how she suddenly snaps awake. Her intuition is strong like that, and almost always, she’s correct. He knows this as a fact after the last time he doubted it.

“I…” he had so much to say as he was walking, but now suddenly the words are all dried up. “I need to tell you something.” And he tells her everything that happened, not missing a single detail.

She balls up her blanket in her fists the entire time he relays the information. They agree to discuss what to do after Djeeta actually gets ready and Gran does some semblance of damage control.

Djeeta enters the kitchen later to find broken pieces of a white cup and its saucer placed on the counter, stained with the colour of dark brown. No traces of it left on the floor.


End file.
